Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet conveyance apparatus configured to convey a sheet, an image reading apparatus including the sheet conveyance apparatus, and an image forming apparatus including the image reading apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine and a printer that is configured to form an image on a sheet includes, in an apparatus main body thereof, an image reading apparatus configured to read an image of a document so that the image read by the image reading apparatus is copied. In this case, the image reading apparatus includes a sheet conveyance apparatus configured to convey the document (U.S. Pat. No. 7,841,593). In the related-art sheet conveyance apparatus, a cover member configured to hold one roller of a pair of rollers, which is independent of an outer cover, is opened so that the one roller is mountable and removable, thereby enabling replacement of the one roller.
However, the one roller serving as a rotary member may not be properly mounted when the one roller is to be mounted. In this case, the one roller is prevented from being rotated normally, thereby causing a problem in that the sheet cannot be conveyed.